The Fifth Marauder
by Lana24
Summary: What happens when a girl becomes a Marauder? Well read and find out. SOC, JL. This is my first fic, so..sorry if it sucks,you can review if you want,but I don't really care. CHAPTER FIVE UP! ;D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me. All credit goes to the lovely J.K Rowling. And ya'll know it.  
  
The Fifth Marauder Chapter One: It began with an Idea  
  
"I know!" said James Potter. He, Sirius, and Remus (Peter was asleep on the couch) were in the empty common room, well, almost empty, thinking of a prank to play on Snape and Malfoy. "We bewitch some old Gryffindor flags to follow them around all day!" "Not good enough," said a voice. The Marauders whipped around and saw a girl lying on a rug in front of the fire, looking at them.  
"What?" James demanded.  
"I said it's not good enough." She put down her book. "Maybe for first years, but not for the Marauders." Geez, Sirius thought. She must be brave. If Prongs were looking at me like that, I would take back what I said and keep my life. Remus, obviously noticed danger and said, "Well I suppose you have a better idea Lana?"  
"I think I do actually," she responded. "Your idea just needs some.improvement." She got up off the floor and sat down next to Sirius on the couch.  
"Where you going to tell us this 'brilliant' plan or hope we're masters in Legilimency and just read your mind?" James asked impatiently. Giving James a look to melt iron, she told them her plan. When she was done, all three boys wore identical evil grins.  
"Brilliant," said Remus.  
"So good, I think she should be an honorary Marauder or something," Sirius added.  
"I agree!" James yelled. "She'll be the fifth Marauder! Well if she wants to I guess."  
"If I want to?! Of course I do!" Lana cried enthusiastically.  
"Alright!" Sirius cried.  
"We've never had a Marauderette before," Remus observed. "This should be interesting." 


	2. Pranks and Possums

Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me. All credit goes to the lovely J.K Rowling. And ya'll know it.  
  
Chapter 2: Pranks and Possums  
The Marauders fell asleep in the common room. Remus was the first one awake and shoved James off of him. James rolled over and fell on the floor.  
"Ow! What'd you do that for Moony?" James muttered groggily as he rubbed his shoulder.  
"To wake you up so I could get- whoa. Look and Padfoot and Lana!" James glanced at the couch to find Lana resting her head on Sirius's sholder and a very happy Sirius with both arms around her.  
"Womanizer," Remus said, laughing. Sirius winked at James. Then he carefully moved his arms and gently put her head on the couch. Lana's eyes fluttered open.  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!!" Sirius hollered. "We've got a prank to do remember?"  
"All right, all right. I'm up, thanks to you, jerk. Let's go." Lana mumbled.  
"What about Peter?" Remus asked. James looked at the pudgy boy snoring on the floor. "The nutter must have rolled off the couch last night. Incredible. He's still asleep, even with your racket," he added with a glance in Sirius's direction. "Well, here goes." James pulled out his wand and transfigured the flowerpot on the side table into a small bucket of water. With a flick of his wrist, the water dumped on Peter. He wailed and leapt to his feet. "What?!" he shrieked. He was close to hyperventilating and his eyes were filled with terror. "Just getting you up Wormtail." James responded calmly. "We need help with an awesome prank." The fear escaped Peter's eyes and he tried to stabilized is breathing.  
"Oh is that all? You know you could shake me or yell at me. Something other than attempting to kill me by a heart attack in my youth! Everyday, you think of something new to scare me out of my wits!" Peter whined.  
Laughing, James patted Peter on the back. "Come off it, Wormtail. Just think how useful you will have been when we get to try all those clever tactics on old Snivellus." With a sincere smile he added, "Besides, how could we even dream of pranking without you?"  
Smiling, Peter picked up his wand and joined the other Marauders heading out of the portrait hole.  
* * * * * Wands in hands, the now five Marauders crept down to the Great Hall and hid behind a statue, waiting for Snape and Malfoy. After five minutes, they heard footsteps and the ever-familiar drawl of Malfoy.  
"Here they come!" James whispered excitedly. "Everyone ready?" The others nodded. "Okay. NOW!" There was a flash of light, a loud bang, and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they found something entirely unexpected.  
On the floor, there were two possums. One was scarlet and one was gold with a greasy looking coat. The scarlet possum was wrapped in a sparkling gold robe and the gold one had a scarlet robe. The Marauders broke into hysterical laughter. There was a squeak from below and the Marauders looked down to see the possums on their hind legs.  
"Go Gryffindor!" one piped.  
"Slytherin sucks!" the other one squealed. The Marauders were overcome with laughter. Sirius and Lana leaned against each other to stay standing. James was on the floor rolling, gasping for breath between laughs. Remus and Peter pounded the wall with their fists. Amidst the laughter, they heard someone cry out.  
"Filch!" While the possums said, "Lions for the Cup!" and "Slytherins are worms!" the Marauders sprinted to the common room.  
They collapsed into the chairs and laughed till they cried. After five minutes, Remus said, "What happened?"  
"Well," James replied, "Sirius and Lana did the voicing. Very nice by the way, especially the Quidditch bit. You did the hair change, I took care of the robes and-"  
Peter cut in, "I did the possums."  
"Possums?!" Remus exclaimed. "You mean that was on purpose?!"  
"What do you mean? You said to do the animal switch and I did."  
Sirius broke in "The switch from the snake to the lion, on their robes. Where did the possums come from? Mind you, it was hilarious and brilliant, definitely added to an already awesome plan, but where did you get possums?"  
Peter smiled sheepishly, "I thought you said we were doing a possum prank. I must have heard possum instead of awesome."  
Lana patted him on the back. "Don't worry Pete. It was awesome."  
James was looking at Peter with admiration. "Not only was it possibly the funniest prank we've done yet, it took a lot of skill. Good for you Wormtail."  
"I wonder if they're still squeaking?" Remus thought out loud. The Marauders looked at each other and were hit by a fresh wave of laughter.  
  
*A.N.- Thank you soooooo much to the people who sent me reviews. Very helpful so keep them coming. Ch. 3 coming 


	3. Quidditch and Lily

A/N:OH MY GOODNESS! COULD I TAKE ANY LONGER TO UPDATE? Well, I probably could but I didn't. Anywayz, sooooooooooooooo freaking sorry that it took me sooooooo freaking long to update. And you would think that I would have more than one chappie up, but NOOOOO! I have been very busy. Apparently, my teachers have decided that giving us LOTS of homework was cool. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, if I did, mystery character that died in book five, WOULD NOT BE DEAD! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and to those that are actually reading this. I will attempt to update chap. 4 a.s.a.p(within the next week) keep your fingers crossed and now(drum role) on to chapter THREE!  
  
Chapter Three: Quidditch and Lily  
  
"So." James said after they had stopped laughing, "What should we do today?"  
"Who knows?" Sirius replied carelessly. They sat in silence for a bit, then,  
"HEY!" Peter squealed. "Prongs, did you figure out how to become-"  
"Quidditch anyone?!" Sirius said loudly, cutting Peter off.  
Lana looked at James, Remus, and Sirius. Their faces had drained all color, and they were looking at Peter murderously. She was curious of what was going on, but she also knew that the four of them had known each other a lot longer than they had known her, so she decided to drop it.  
"Quidditch sounds great." Lana said brightly. "How are we gonna split up the teams?"  
"We'll do you and me and Wormtail on one team, and Prongs, and Moony on the other." Sirius said, obviously relieved.  
"Sounds good," Lana replied.  
"Prepare to get you sorry little butts kicked!"  
"Yes." Said Peter sarcastically. Thank you for putting it so nicely."  
"Actually, we're gonna kick your sorry little butts." Lana contradicted.  
"Whatever." James said, "We'll see what happens. Let's play!"  
"Uh. guys, shouldn't we go to the Quidditch Pitch first?" Sirius asked.  
"No, we're gonna play in the Common Room." Peter said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I gotta get my broom." Lana said, laughing.  
"Us too. We'll meet back here in like, one minuet!" James said, attempting to and succeeding in sounding like a girl. They laughed, then ran up to their dorms. The four boys grabbed their brooms, and ran back down to the Common Room. When they got there however, James was distracted. It was Lily. She and Lana were talking, and Lana had her broom over her shoulder. James saw Lily, and automatically ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, and swaggered over to her.  
"Oh brother, here we go again." Remus whispered to the other two Marauders. They nodded in agreement.  
You're looking lovely today, Evans. How 'bout a date?" James drawled. Lily glared at him, but before she could retort, he cut her off.  
"Come on Evans, go out with me. PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?"  
"Over my dead body, Potter." Lily replied coldly. She turned to Lana. "See you later, Lana." Her tone much friendlier. Then she went up to her dorm.  
"Man, will she ever go out with me? I mean, what's wrong with me? I'm hot, athletic, a great Quidditch player, rich. The list goes on and on." James ranted.  
"Is conceited on that list?" Lana asked innocently.  
"NO! Where'd you get that idea?!" James asked in surprise.  
"Hmm, lets see," Sirius said in mock concentration. "I'm hot, athletic, a great Quidditch player, rich, the-"  
"I got the picture Sirius!" James yelled at him. Sirius immediately shut up.  
"Well. um. lets go play Quidditch." Lana said, looking between a seething James, and an annoyed Sirius, nervously.  
"Yeah." Said Remus, "Lets go, NOW." He emphasized the last word, looking pointedly at James and Sirius. They all walked out of the Common Room, and down to the Quidditch Pitch. Then James gasped,  
"Lana, is that, a. a Silver Star?!"  
"Yeah." She said, "So?"  
So? SO?!" he raved. "It's the best broom there is! I bet it cost a FORTUNE!"  
"My uncle designs and sells and sells brooms, so we got a discount." She said, matter-of-factly.  
"Do you think you could get a discount on six more of those for the rest of the team?" James asked, excitedly. "Then we'll be the best House team the whole of Hogwarts has ever seen!"  
"Probably, but we'd need to rack up some galleons somewhere." Lana replied.  
"Oh, me and Sirius'll pay for them all!" James declared.  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Lana said, laughing.  
Enough talk." Sirius said, impatiently. "Lets play already!" Peter backed out at the last second, by saying he felt a bit queasy, but stayed to watch all the same. It was quite an exciting game. Both teams were equally as good. But it was Sirius' block that let him and Lana win. Both Lana and James were diving, each trying to get the Snitch, when, out of nowhere, Sirius blocked James' way, making them collide, and almost fell off their brooms, and Lana caught the Snitch.  
About then, Peter reminded them all that it was passed time for lunch, and that he would faint if they didn't eat soon. So they trudged back up to the castle, put away their brooms, and went to the Great Hall to eat.  
"I TOLD you we were gonna kick your butts!" Lana informed James. He and Remus had lost spectacularly to Lana and Sirius, 200 to 400.  
"Well, if Padfoot hadn't have blocked me-"  
"More like nearly kill you." Peter interjected.  
"I would've gotten the Snitch before you." James finished.  
"Remus, how come you're not on the Quidditch team, you're awesome!" Lana said.  
"Well, I.I get sick a lot, so that would cause problems with.with Quidditch season." Remus answered. She was going to ask, with what. But Sirius spoke first.  
"What should we do now?"  
"EAT!" Peter replied. They all laughed.  
"I meant after we eat Wormtail." Sirius said.  
"Why do you call Pete Wormtail, and Siri Padfoot? Do you and James have names too?" Lana asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Well, it's 'cause they're nicknames that represent our animals." Peter said quickly, before anyone could stop him. Lana was going to ask what animals, but then she saw how ghostly white James', and Sirius', and especially Remus' faces had gone, and she immediately decided not to.  
"Oh." Was all she said. James and Sirius shot daggers at Peter, who squeaked and stared at his plate.  
"So." Remus said, breaking the awkward silence. Well, sort of anyways.  
"Did anyone do their Charms essay?" Sirius asked.  
"Crap!" Lana cried. "I forgot!"  
"Don't have a cow!' James scolded.  
"Too late." Lana said. "I gotta go do it now. See ya'll later." And with that she walked out(more like ran out)of the Great Hall.  
"Peter!" James hissed in a deadly whisper. "What the crap are you trying to do?!"  
N-nothing, it.it just keeps coming out." He said, fearfully. "I'm sorry."  
"Well you better stop or-"  
"Calm down Prongs." Remus said calmly and quietly. "Lets go talk about this somewhere else."  
"Good idea." Sirius replied. They walked out of the Great Hall, and to the grounds. When they were sure no one was by their tree, they climbed up.  
"So have you two figured it out yet?" Remus asked James and Sirius.  
"Almost." Sirius replied.  
"Does everyone know what animal they're gonna be?" James asked.  
"Rat." Peter said  
"Dog." Sirius said  
"And I'm gonna be a stag." James finished.  
"What about Lana?" Sirius asked. "Are we gonna tell her?"  
"About what?" Peter asked.  
"Both of them." Sirius said.  
"I dunno." James said.  
"Well, she'll figure out about me sooner or later, just like you guys did. She's smart, and like you guys, she's bound to notice whether we tell her or not." Remus informed them.  
"So should we tell her?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
p.s- my attempt at a cliff hanger ;) 


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four: The Truth  
  
About a month later, the boys were still debating whether they should tell Lana or not, and if they were going to tell her, how much would they tell? By then, she had really become a marauder. Together, they had been bestowing more havoc on the school then even Peeves could do, but almost always escaped detention. Then Remus got sick and James and Sirius began to argue like crazy whether or not they should tell Lana. They were in the dorm, and the ever-familiar topic arose once more.  
"I know we can trust her, and you should too!" Sirius yelled.  
"Well, just because you think she's cute!" James shot back. Peter was getting sick and tired of their arguing.  
"She's one of us! She has a right to know!" Peter shouted. Sirius and James looked at him, surprised.  
"She's a Marauder now." He continued. "She has a right to know, and Marauders don't keep secrets from each other!"  
James still stared at him, dumb struck, and Sirius took the opportunity to speak again.  
"You know she won't tell Prongs. Moony is one of her best friends, so why do you want to keep her in the dark?" James sighed.  
"You're right. But we have to make sure that it's alright with Moony."  
"Then lets go see him." Peter suggested. They agreed, and went down to the Common Room. Lana was on a rug in front of the fire, reading a book, and Sirius couldn't help but stare. She looked so pretty, as usual.  
"Where are you guys going?" she asked suddenly, not looking up from her book. There was a long, awkward pause. She looked up at them expectantly.  
"We're, um..." James began, Sirius and Peter nodding fervently behind him. She looked at them skeptically, then stated, rather than asked, "You're going to see Remus."  
"Yeah." Sirius confessed.  
"And were you planning on going without me?"  
"NO!" Sirius blurted, earning a "look" from James.  
"K." Lana said, getting up. They walked up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Hart, the nurse, looked at them as they entered.  
"Hush!" she commanded instantly, even though they weren't making any noise. "You've come to see Remus I expect." She continued. "Well, you can only stay for a little bit, he needs his rest!" She led them over to a curtained area, and told them to enter. Then she bustled away.  
"How's it going Moony?" Sirius asked.  
Okay." He replied weakly. Lana was startled at how different he looked. He was pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. But, his blue-gray eyes still twinkled with happiness at seeing them. James looked at Remus, then asked hesitantly,  
"Is it all right if we... tell her Moony?" A slight shadow passed over his face, as he sat back thoughtfully. Then he nodded.  
"I'll tell her." Remus said, looking at Lana, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lana, after I tell you this, I understand if you don't... er... hang around with me. But please, please don't tell anyone." He pleaded. Lana looked at him, concerned. "I promise I won't tell anyone as long as I live, no matter what you tell me." Lana said sincerely. "Well, I'm a... a werewolf." "Oh." Lana said, surprised. Then there was an awkward silence. (a/n: there tend to be a lot of those) Finally, Lana said, breaking the silence, "Why would that cause me to not hang out you anymore?" "'Cause I'm a werewolf." "And that would be a problem because..." "Uh..." Remus trailed off. "I don't care if you're a werewolf or not, you're still one of my best friends." Madame Hart came in just about then. "OUT! OUT! He needs his rest!" "But-"Sirius started. "OUT!" she said forcefully. "See ya Remus." They all said in unison before being ushered forcefully out of Remus' quarters. "Does he have to go through this every month?" Lana asked, her voice slightly trembling. "Yeah." James replied solemnly. "That sucks." Lana said. "So that's why you call him Moony." She added as an afterthought. "Yep." Sirius confirmed. "But I don't get everyone else's nickname." Lana stated. The three boys faces paled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lana said in an understanding tone. They kept on walking, an awkward silence (a/n: once again ;D) lengthening. "So..." Sirius started. "Uh-oh." Lana said. "What?" Sirius asked. "What's today?" "Uh...Monday, why?" "We're missing Potions." "And that would be a problem why?" "Because Lily's in there!" James cried "Not what I was gonna say James." Lana said, grinning. "Man, he's gonna kill us." Sirius grumbled. "Who?" asked Lana. "Professor Ramos." Sirius said. "Oh, right." "Why don't we just skip?" Peter asked, as if it was the most obvious solution. "Now there's an idea." James said. "OOO! Let's, let's, let's!" Sirius said excitedly, jumping up and down like a psychopath. "You are soo strange." Lana said laughing. "May as well skip." James said. "So what should we do for an hour and a half?" Lana asked. "EAT!" Peter squealed. "We already ate." Sirius scolded. "When?" Peter demanded. "Before we went to see Moony, stupid." James answered. "Anyway, we should do something fun." "Such as?" Lana asked. "Oh, let's put dung bombs by the Slytherin Common Room!" Sirius suggested. "No, it's too close to the Potions classroom." Lana said. "Right." Sirius agreed. "I KNOW! Let's help James get a date with Lily!" James yelled. "Lana wonders why James is talking in third person." Lana said. "Sirius thinks that both James and Lana have serious issues." Sirius said "Peter thinks this is an ENORMUS waste of time." Peter added. "OOO! Using big vocab words are we?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Mr. Smart guy." "Shut up." Peter said, jokingly. "Alright, let's help James the Loser get a date with Lily." Lana said. "Yeah, good ide- HEY!" James said. "Not nice." "Let's go to the Common Room." Sirius recommended. "Alright." James said. They trudged up to the Common Room. It contained a few first years. "Let's go to our dorms." James whispered. "Oh. Wittle James is nervous!" Lana said. "How cute." "Shut up." James said. "K. Let's go." Sirius said. "I want to witness this." They went up to the boys' dorms. "Alright James." Lana said as soon as they all were situated comfortably on James and Sirius' beds. "First, you're a little, no you're a lot conceited. And Lily hates that." "I'm a lot conceited? Interesting way of putting it." James said "You know what I mean." Lana said, a smile playing at her lips. "So what do I have to do to become," he smiled, "unconceited." "Would you stop that?! I'm trying to help you." Lana said, exasperated. "Sorry." James said still smiling. "K. So do you know why else she hates you?" Lana asked. "No. I'm hot, athl-" "NO, NO, NO! None of that. You're doing it again!" Lana interrupted. "Doing what?" James asked innocently. "You're being conceited. Again!" "I'm not being conceited!" James said indignantly. "I'm stating facts!" "MAN! You are hopeless." Lana shouted. "WHAT? What did I do?" James asked alarmed. Sirius started laughing. Then Peter joined him. They laughed so hard that they both rolled off the bed. Lana started laughing at them. Then, Sirius tickled Lana, which caused her to fall off the bed too, landing on top of Sirius with a grunt. "You're a madman!" Lana yelled, trying and failing to keep a straight face, and burst into laughter again. She rolled off him and tickled James, which caused him to fall off the bed as well. Soon, they were all poking, tickling, and laughing, making them sound like they were psychotic. Then, Sirius grabbed Lana and started to tickle her. He then realized how close they were. He had caused her to roll on him, her hair falling in her face, her eyes sparkling with mirth. He stopped poking her, looked into her deep hazel eyes and lost himself. Lana had also stared into his stormy blue eyes. He raised his hand, and gently brushed her hair out of her face, but did not take his hand from her face. He leaned closer... "Oh I can feel the temperature rising!" James teased mischievously, looking over at Sirius and Lana. Lana blushed and rolled off of Sirius. Then glanced at her watch. "We should probably go to Transfiguration now." She said. "Yeah." Siruis muttered. Sirius stood up and offered Lana his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." He replied. The four of them left.  
  
A/n: You guys. I. Am. Sooooooooo. Sorry. I have been so busy with school and my violin that I haven't had time to update. I will try my very hardest to update a lot during this week, but I can't promise anything. Thanks to my reviewers, and everyone who's reading my story. Love you lots! :D  
~Kristen~ P.S~ A lot more Lily and James uh... stuff soon to follow. 


	5. Chapter 5:James’ Dream Comes True

Chapter 5:James' Dream Comes True  
  
"Mr. Black, Miss Lang, would you two kindly PAY ATTENTION!" Professor McGonagal snapped. Lana And Sirius looked up.  
Sorry Professor." Lana said quickly. Their assignment in Transfiguration was turning a plant into a peacock. McGonagal had paired them up in groups of two. Lana and Sirius had ended up together, Peter and Kelli Martinez, Lily's and Lana's friend, had been paired together, and, much to Lily's dismay, James had ended up with her. For the first thirty minutes of class, Lana and Sirius had turned the plant to peacock, peacock to plant and so on and so forth, (a/n: *coughfromshrekcough*) until they got really bored, and started talking.  
It was mostly about Quidditch and evil pranks they could play on the Slytherins, but also about how amusing it was that Lily had ended up with James as a partner. The pair was quite entertaining to watch. Anyway, it was in the last ten minutes that McGonagal had caught them.  
"Now that Black and Lang have decided to join us," McGonagal said, glaring at Lana and Sirius, "there is going to be a Halloween costume party for fourth years and up. It will be held after the Halloween Feast." The bell rang. As usual, McGonagal ended right on time.  
You may go!" she told them. There was a mad rush for the door, so Lana and Sirius were one of the last people to leave. They walked out into the hall, and came upon a funny scene: James and Lily arguing.  
"Please Lily, PLEASE!" James cried.  
"NO!" she shouted back  
"Who else do you have to go with?" James demanded. Lily opened her mouth, then shut it again.  
"That's what I thought." James said triumphantly "Anyway, you're a Prefect and you'd look stupid if you didn't go with someone." Lily sighed inwardly. Then said,  
"If no one asks me in the next..."  
"Week!" James broke into her thinking.  
"Two weeks." She said  
"A week and a half." James argued. She looked up into his eyes. BIG mistake. They were so dreamy and hopeful and passionate. Now she couldn't resist him.  
"FINE! A week and a half!" she said, giving in.  
"ALRIGHT!" James yelled. Lily shook her head, and walked off.  
"BYE LILY!" James shouted after her. Though he didn't hear it, very quietly Lily whispered,  
"Bye James."  
* * * * * * *  
  
"YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YE-"  
"SHUT UP PRONGS!" Remus shouted irritably. He had come back from the Hospital Wing a day before.  
"How can I when I'm so HAPPY!" James cried, jumping up and down on his bed.  
"Because if you don't," Sirius said through clenched teeth, "then we will kill you." James had been acting like this ever since Lily said she'd go with him if no one else asked her.  
"Anyway," Peter piped up, "she may not even go with you!"  
"Shut it you!" James said  
"He's got a point on this one." Sirius interjected.  
"You're supposed to be on my side!" James whined indignantly.  
"Not if it involves the risk of me losing my hearing, and my sanity." Sirius said.  
"What sanity?" Remus asked jokingly.  
"I wonder what Lana's up to?" Sirius thought out loud.  
"Are you gonna ask her to the party?" James asked.  
"Why?" Sirius asked too quickly.  
"Because we all know you want to." Remus stated.  
"DO NOT!" Sirius said, blushing slightly.  
"Whatever." James muttered.  
"I'm gonna look for her." Sirius said, choosing to ignore James. He walked out of the dorm.  
Maybe she'd in the Library. Sirius thought. He decided to check there first.  
  
In The Library:  
"Hey Lana." A blonde haired, brown-eyed boy greeted. She turned, looking up from her Charms essay.  
"Oh, hi Logan." Lana said to the Ravenclaw. He was a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Lana and he talked sometimes.  
"So... do you have anyone to go to the ball with?" he asked.  
"No, not yet." She answered casually.  
"Do you want to... to go with... me?" He asked hesitantly. She thought for a bit.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"Really. Oh wow!" he said excitedly. Then he tried to regain his composer.  
"And... do you want to go out with me, or at least go on a date with me?" Holy Cow! Lana thought. She looked up into his dark, hopeful brown eyes. His eyed are sooo lovely. She thought to herself. Out loud she said,  
"How about we go on a date, and see how it goes from there."  
"GREAT! So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
"Well, I have some homework to work on, but I should be done by 4:30."  
"Alright. Meet me in the entrance hall at 4:45." "Sounds great." Lana said brightly. "What sounds great?" A familiar voice asked. Lana looked for the source of the voice, and met a pair of stormy blue eyes. "Hello Sirius." Lana said "What sounds great?" he asked again. "Me and Logan are going on a date tonight." Lana informed him. "Oh." He said quietly. "Anything else?" "We're going to the dance together." Logan said, too confidently. "What do you want, a medal?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Who are you going with?" Lana asked, attempting to dispel the tension that was obviously there. "I don't know yet." Sirius said. I have quite a selection." He gave a charming smile. "Well, I don't want to bother you two, so I'll see you later." He turned and walked out of the Library. Going with that jerk." Sirius muttered to himself. "What does she see in him?" As he walked down the hall, a girl with pale blonde hair, and blue eyes walked up to Sirius. "Hello." She said. "Going with someone to the ball?" she asked. Now he turned to face her. "Oh. Hi Tyler, and yes I am." "Who?" she asked, slightly put out. "You." He answered. "Okay. Works for me!" she said happily. Then she took his hand, and they went off to look for an empty classroom.  
  
Later That Night In The Boys' Dorm: "You just left?" James demanded. "What else was I supposed to do?!" Sirius cried, frustrated. "Not left! You should have wooed her or something!" James replied. "Prongs, I'm gonna say this one more time before someone gets hurt, Lana and I are JUST FRIENDS! THAT"S ALL!" Sirius yelled. "I have no intention of "wooing" her, and I don't like her like you think I like her. Besides, I'm going out with Tyler." "TYLER?!" James shouted. "She's a SLUT! And-" She is not!" Sirius shouted at James. "Would you leave me alone?" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Remus gave James a look. "Did you have to provoke him?" he asked calmly with an edge of annoyance. "How did I provoke him?" James asked. "First, you tried to tell him that he liked Lana, then you told him his girlfriend was a slut." Remus replied. "Well, it's true." James said. Remus stares at him. "Okay, okay! Don't get all huffy Moony." James said. "I'm not all "huffy". Remus said indignantly. Then he opened his book and read. James started on his homework.  
  
* * * * * * Sirius stormed out of the Common Room, not knowing, or caring where he was going. Millions of questions and thoughts moved about in his mind. He was mad at James, but not about what he said about Tyler. Everyone knew Tyler was a slut, but he had to get away from James' constant reminder of his true feelings to think. No, what James thought was his true feelings. Did he like Lana? He didn't know! He was so confused. He had been highly disappointed when he learned that Lana said yes to that dope without thinking. Or had she been thinking? Maybe she only did see him as her friend. But that's how he saw her too, right? Then he had to stop thinking 'cause his head hurt. He then realized where his feet had carried him. He was in the highest Astronomy Tower. He stared out the window at the starlit sky absent-mindedly. Something shifted. Sirius looked quickly to his right. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, surprised. "I should be asking the same of you." Lana stated, a gust of wind blowing a few strands of her rich, brown hair into her face. Wow she's beautiful. Sirius thought. "What are you doing you here?" Lana asked again. "I just... wanted to be alone." Sirius answered truthfully. "How was your date?" he asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Not too good. He...uh... made me dinner. And, let's just say, he's not meant to cook. We had a picnic outside, and the wind blew the blanket and napkins everywhere, and then," she started laughing, "it started raining on us." Lana was laughing hysterically by now. Sirius then noticed that her clothes did look a little damp, and he laughed too. Then, Lana tri to get a straight face on, and said, "He felt really bad, so I couldn't laugh, but it was sooo hard 'cause it was hilarious." She broke off into another fit of laughter. "So are you still going to the dance with him?" Sirius asked her. "Yeah." She replied. "Oh." He said, forgetting not to sound upset. His forlorn tone immediately got her attention. "Why would I not? He did ask me." She said, looking at him. "Well, I dunno, its just... never mind." He finished quietly. "Are you alright Siri?" Lana asked, concerned. He put his regular tone back on with a massive effort. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. "Okay." Lana leaned her head on his shoulder. He was startled, then put his arm around her. "I love watching the stars." Lana stated quietly, staring into the sky. "Yeah." Sirius said, somewhat dreamily, drinking in the moment. "They're all so bright tonight." She said, "Too bad it's so cloudy." Sirius responded by putting his head on hers. A chill wind blew through the tower, and Sirius tightened his grip around her shoulders. Lana inhaled deeply, her eyes closed. They stood there until a fork of lightning streaked the sky, thunder rumbled and it down poured. "Time to go!" Sirius said as they broke apart and ran out of the tower before they could get soaked. When they were safely out of range of the rain, they skidded to a halt. Sirius looked at Lana and snorted with laughter. Lana looked back at him, and gave a giggle. Sirius looked like he was going to burst at the seams if he didn't laugh soon. They stared at each other. BIG mistake. They both exploded with laughter.  
* * * * * *  
  
A week and a half later finally dragged by and, for James, it was the longest week and a half that he had ever experienced. The Marauders were heading down to lunch when James saw Lily. "LIILLLEEEEE!" James shouted. "LILY, OVER HERE!" Lily stared at him, open- mouthed. James opened his mouth, but Lily hurried over to him before he could make the other half of the hall go completely deaf. "What?" she asked when she had reached him. "So... will you go with me?" James asked impatiently. "Will I go with you to what?" Lily asked. "You know." James said. "No I really don't." A boy started to approach Lily. James glanced at him, then said politely, and confidently, "Lily, will you go to the dance with me?" Lily looked from James to the boy. Because of the confidence James had had in his voice, Lily almost said no. Then she remembered that look in James' eyes when she had agreed to the deal. "Yes James, I'll go with you." She said. The boy walked away, looking dejected. James stared at her speechless. He could hardly contain his excitement any longer, so he exploded. "YES, YES, YES, YES! OH MAN I CAN"T BELIEVE- YES!" James finished happily. "Gosh Potter, you're gonna die before the dance if you keep acting like that!" Lily said, highly amused and flattered that any boy would be so excited to go with her to one dance. Sirius groaned. "He's gonna drive us INSANE with his crazy behavior!" Lily looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Sirius, I forgot you have to live with him." She said. "We should apologize." Said Peter. "Because you may not have a date to the dance if we KILL James out of pure annoyance." Everyone (excluding James, who had gone into a daze at his luck.) laughed. 


End file.
